Of Birthday Parties and Shooting Stars
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny is throwing the best birthday party she's ever had. She uninvites Chad, but he comes anyway. CHANNY! Another birthday one-shot by me.


**A/N: Did you guys see FFTF? It was awesome! Anyway, I don't own anything.**

**" Of Birthday Parties and Shooting Stars"**

Today was going to be magical. Today was my birthday, August 5th, and I was planning the ultimate

birthday party at the park. I'd chosen to have it at the park because I love being outdoors. Everyone was helping out, even Tawni. Everything was going great, until a certain blue-eyed jerk came driving up.

"Hey, Sonny, what's with all the lights and stuff?" he asked as he approached me.

"I know I shouldn't be telling _you_ this, but I'm going to be throwing the best birthday party ever!" I said excitedly.

"Best birthday party ever? My birthday party was the best party ever, in case you forgot," he said conceitedly.

"I mean best birthday party in _my _life ever, Cooper," I said. "And no, it wasn't. I crashed your party and you had cake all over your face, in case you forgot."

"So, am I invited?" he asked.

"No, you're not," I replied. "Now just leave, Cooper." He left and we got back to setting up the party. I hated him so much, I couldn't get him off my mind. That's how much I lo- I mean hate him.

**(Later that night)**

"Thanks for coming to my party. Thanks again for coming." So far, I'm having a great time, and better yet, Chad isn't here. So I'm having a blast. We had great food, twinkly lights, and I was wearing the best dress ever. I was wearing a sky blue, sleeveless, knee-length dress, with matching shoes. This was probably better than the prom. Suddenly, I saw a shiny black Porsche pull up. Then I saw none other than Chad himself get out of his car._ Wow, Chad looks amazing. No, wait get that thought of your head Munroe, _I thought. He approached me, but I tried to get away. He grabbed me by the arm before I could take ten steps.

"Wow, you've really out done yourself, Munroe. Impressive," he complimented.

"Thanks. Now what are you doing here? I told you that you weren't invited," I stated.

"Yeah, but if I'm not invited, that means I have to go," he said obnoxiously.

"Again with the 'I was uninvited so now I have to go' thing," I imitated.

"I don't sound like that," he stated.

"I know that, that was just my generic boy voice," I said. I walked away and onto the stage. We had a stage because it was a karaoke birthday party. "Hey, can I have your attention please? Yeah, hi. I'm glad you guys came to my birthday party. And I would just like to thank my friends from So Random for making my party possible. Now let's get started with karaoke!" I exclaimed. Everyone started cheering, and we got started. First, everyone from So Random came up and sang happy birthday to me together. Then, I got up there and sang "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. That song was my favorite song of all time. Then, I saw Chad get up on stage and sing "Smile" by Uncle Cracker. As much as I hate saying this, he sounded really good. After everyone was done, we had cake. My cake was a triple chocolate cake and had chocolate icing. I happened to make it myself, and I have to say, everyone loved it. After cake, I got to open my presents. I had some really great gifts. I got a karaoke machine from my cast, an Ipod touch from my mom, and a lot of other great gifts. But Chad's gift was the most surprising.

"Here's your gift, Sonny," he said.

"Uh, thanks Chad," I said. I opened the small box and it held a diamond tennis bracelet and sterling silver necklace.

"Wow, Chad, that was really thoughtful of you," I said. I just stared at the jewelry in awe. I took a picture of me with Chad, with me holding my gift. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said smiling. Not one of his infamous smirks, but a _real_ genuine smile. We all got back to the party, dancing to "Party in the USA". Then the song switched to "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. Chad walked up to me and asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Uh, sure," I replied, and then we started slow dancing.

_ I'd never gone with the wind_

_ Just let it flow_

_ Let it take me where it wants to go_

_ And you open the door_

_ There's so much more_

_ I've never seen it before_

_ I was trying to fly_

_ But I couldn't find wings_

_ But you came along and you changed everything_

_ You lift my feet off the ground_

_ Spin me around _

_ You make me crazier, crazier_

_ I feel like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes _

_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

At about that moment, I did get lost in his eyes. They were like deep blue pools of water.

_ I watched from a distance as you_

_ Made life your own_

_ Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_ And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_ And you made it so real_

_ You showed me something I couldn't see_

_ You opened my eyes_

_ And you made me believe_

_ You lift my feet off the ground_

_ Spin me around_

_ You make me crazier, crazier_

_ Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes_

_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_ Baby you showed me what living is for_

_ I don't wanna hide anymore, oh oh_

At that exact moment, I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder. It was at that moment it was as if we were the only two dancing.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_ Spin me around_

_ You make me crazier, crazier_

_ Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes_

_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_ Crazier, crazier, crazier_

After that, I left the dance floor and went to watch the sunset. About 20 seconds later, Chad came over and sat next to me in the grass. He slowly slid his hand over and held mine. I didn't pull away, though.

Then, I felt a cool breeze blow through, and I didn't bring a sweater.

"Is it getting cold out here or what?" I said. Just after I said that, Chad took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied. After just moments of silence, he turned to look at me. He lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. But his hand didn't leave my face. Instead, he caressed my cheek. I turned to look him straight in the eyes. I got lost in his sea blue eyes again. He slid his hand slowly to the back of my neck and he gently pulled me closer. I didn't pull away, and we leaned in closer until our lips met. This was probably the best experience of my entire life. I liked it, and I'm pretty sure he did too. I softly and gently deepened the kiss. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. After what had seemed like forever, we finally broke the kiss. We both blushed a bright red. _C'mon, Sonny, just tell him, _I thought. Little did I know he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I love you," we whispered simultaneously. After that, I leaned in and gave him another slow, long, sweet kiss. Then he put my arm around my shoulder, and I put my head on his shoulder. We stayed like this even after the sun had set. After the sun went down, I laid back in the grass and stared at the stars in the sky. Chad had also laid down in the grass next to me. Then I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"I know that it won't come true if you tell it," I stated.

"C'mon, just tell me," he begged.

"Wow, I thought I would never see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper begged someone," I teased.

"Just tell me, please." He made puppy dog eyes, and I gave in. I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine. I wish that this night would never end," I said. "What did you wish for?"

"I wish that you would be my girlfriend," he said.

"Consider your wish granted," I said. He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back. I never thought he was a good hugger. We pulled apart and just looked at the stars. He pointed out different constellations to me.

"That one is Pegasus, and the star next to it, that's my favorite. Its name is Sonny," he explained.

"Shut up, it is not," I laughed, finally sitting up.

"Yes it is. Here is the certificate to prove it. Consider it your second gift from me," he explained. And sure enough, he sat up and pulled a piece of paper out of his pants pocket and handed it to me.

"I cannot believe this. You named a star after me?" I asked, still in complete shock.

"Yep, I did. Like I said, consider it as your second gift from me," Chad said.

"I love it, thanks," I said. I kissed him on the cheek, and had it not been dark, his face probably would have shown a bright pink. We finally laid back down and looked at the stars. I fell drowsy, and I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. I'm guessing he fell asleep too, because about two minutes later, I heard him quietly snoring. I woke up and looked at him. He looked so adorable and peaceful when he was asleep. I laid back on his chest and then he woke up. Little did I know what he was thinking. _She looks so cute and peaceful when she's asleep, _he thought. This was the best birthday I've ever had.

**Please review! :) **


End file.
